A Reunion
by dendragon14
Summary: After tbe FAYZ wall came down, the kids of the FAYZ have being living hectic lives. When the most 'troubled' of the kids reunite in a group therapy session, things get out of hand fast. Warning: SPOILERS from FEAR. Please leave comments; this is my first.
1. Chapter 1

A Reunion

_Sam's POV_

His life would never return to normal, he knew that. His mom knew that, too. Ever since the

FAYZ wall came down she had acted oddly around him, as though she was unsure that he was her son.

He couldn't blame her though; she had seen him kill another through the FAYZ wall. Murder could

change a person; that he knew. It had changed him.

Sometimes he wondered if he could piece back together what had been the Old Sam. The surfer

Sam. But the Old Sam was long gone, buried. The thoughts of what had occurred that year in the FAYZ

never left his conscience. He had had repetitive nightmares that felt so real, like he was back inside the

barrier, but when he opened his eyes it was all over.

What had happened to the others-his friends, his brother, and his lover- was unknown. After the

barrier came down, the survivors had been hassled by the media to exhaustion. Families had moved to

different towns or had left California altogether so that they could turn over a new leaf. The families

that had lost sons and or daughters were in deep mourning. Sam remembered seeing a large funeral

broadcasted on T.V. held for all those lost in Perdido Beach. It had brought an overwhelmingly strong

pain to his chest, as though his heart might explode.

His mother's concern for his well being had increased as Sam had slowly fell into a dark

depression. She had taken him to several psychiatrists but they had only made him fall deeper into his

troubled mind. His mother had endlessly searched for a solution and it had come in the form of a phone

call. A psychiatrist at the hospital where the survivors had been examined and cared for had called,

saying that there was a group help session for those that were ' traumatized' by the events of the FAYZ.

Luckily, Sam had been chosen as a candidate.

_Caine's POV_

It was bad enough that his parents had avoided him like the plague lately, but now they were

dragging him to some group therapy session that the hospital was offering for the 'traumatized' people

of the FAYZ. The psychiatrists and doctors had chosen him as a candidate that would ``most certainly

benefit`` according to the voice over the phone.

The ride to the hospital was one filled with a high-strung tension. His father kept glancing in the rear view mirror, critically analyzing Caine. It made him uncomfortable that he could not avoid his gaze.

He met his father's eye briefly before turning to look out the window.

``I don't know why you would think I would need therapy, `` he said flatly, ``I'm perfectly capable of

handling my own problems.``

``We all know that's not true, Caine,`` his mother muttered sympathetically. ``Your father and I hear you

wake up screaming from nightmares. You occupy yourself by wandering aimlessly around the house like

a lost sheep. We just think that this session might help you cope better. `` Caine slumped in his seat as

they turned the corner. Three more blocks and they'd be at the hospital.

``Whatever, `` he grumbled under his breath.

His parents physically had to drag him to the room that was to house the therapy session. The

sight of the room made Caine want to puke. It looked as though a rainbow had exploded on the walls. A

circle of plastic chairs stood in the middle of the room, two which were occupied, one by Lana, the other

by Dekka. They were both silent, lost in their own thoughts. They didn't even notice him come in. Caine

seated himself so that he had his back to the window and so that he could see the entire room.

The silence was unbearable; the only sound was the ticking of a clock that he found very

irritating. After ten long agonizing minutes, he asked, ``Who else do you think is going to show up? ``

They both glanced up, noticing him for the first time since entering the room. When they had processed

his question they both replied, ``Sam and Diana, no doubt.``

```Maybe Astrid and Edilio,`` Lana offered, leaning back in her chair.

``We'll have to wait and see, `` Dekka said roughly. The three fell into silence, awaiting the others.

_Sam's POV_

He thought that going to a group therapy help session was bad enough, but running into Astrid

on the way there brought back both painful and joyful memories. She spotted him and smiled as she

approached him. Her hair had grown longer from the jagged cut she had given it and a healthy glow

radiated from her.

``How are you,`` she asked, falling in step beside him. Sam shrugged and muttered something

about how he was coping. Astrid nodded curtly.

``You look good-healthy I mean. Better than when we were in the….you know.``

``No doubt about that.`` Together they entered a brightly colored room with a ring of plastic

chairs in the middle of the room. Three others had already arrived- Lana, Dekka, and Caine. They all looked bored as hell, Sam thought. Dekka was playing a game on her phone, her foot tapping the

linoleum floor impatiently. Lana was fiddling with her hair, braiding it and then untwining it and then

curling it around her finger. Caine sat slumped in his seat, twiddling his thumbs. All three glanced up as

they came in though. Both Dekka and Lana smiled and greeted them while Caine remained silent and returned to his thumb twiddling. Sam and Astrid each took a seat in between Lana and Dekka. Sam felt

the weight on his chest lighten a bit. It was good to be around old friends again. Sam glanced around the

ring of chairs. Only three remained, one for the psychiatrist, two for the clients.

Sam sighed and folded his arms over his chest.

``This sucks. I would rather been in school than back here,`` he muttered to no one in particular.

``I know how you feel, `` Caine chuckled, ``My parents had to drag me up here by force. I find it

stupid that we are technically classified as 'traumatized' teens that would benefit from some extra help.

Honestly speaking, I think this session will bring up uncomfortable memories. In short, it will shatter

what remains of our souls.`` Sam's brow furrowed. Since when had Caine become so dark. He reminded

Sam of Edgar Allen Poe, reciting one of his miserable poems.

"That's actually very depressing, Caine," Lana noted absently, leaning back in her chair. "I'm

guessing that you haven't exactly been living your life the way you want. Am I right?" Caine leaned

forward and rested his elbows on his knees and placed his head in his hands.

"Let's just say that I've realized how much of a terrible person I am and I regret the things I've

done."

A light, sarcastic laugh filled the room. The five of them glanced towards the door, where Diana

stood.

"I find that hard to believe, Caine. Throughout the entire FAYZ you were a ruthless monster. And

you know it, but you could care less." Sam looked back at Caine, who seemed shocked into silence. Sam

couldn't blame him; Diana hadn't been faithful to him the last couple months of the FAYZ. She had left

Caine for Sam, had had the Gaiaphage's host body and had run off into the desert with Drake, of all

people. Sam was guessing that Caine's last few memories of Diana were something more than

unpleasant.

Diana sauntered into the room and took the farthest seat away from Caine as she could. An

uncomfortable silence fell over the group. The minutes ticked by; 12:30, 12:45… The silence was broken

as the door opened and a short, middle-aged man wearing a white coat walked in, followed by two

orderlies dressed in blue scrubs. He looked around the room and smiled uncertainly.

"Sorry for my tardiness," he mutters, taking a seat. "Since the majority of us are here, why don't

we get started?" Sam saw everyone visibly slump in their seats, holding back a groan. This was going to

be a long afternoon.


	2. Chapter 2

_D_iana's POV

She knew she shouldn't have come to this therapy session. But her stepmother and father had encouraged her to go and she had agreed just so they would shut up. Now she wished she had gone back to bed. Her idea of a Saturday afternoon was one not spent in a hospital surrounded by people she had wanted to forget after the FAYZ wall had come down. One person in particular.  
Caine-besides Drake- was the one person she never wanted to see again. In a way, he had ruined her. He had used her, and she had been his evil accomplice throughout the majority of the FAYZ. In some sick way, she did love him. But he wasn't for her; Diana was better off without him. It wasn't the same for him though.  
As Dr. Bernard harassed each one about how they were coping, Diana paid little interest until his questions came upon Caine. She noticed the way he glanced at her momentarily before making eye contact with Dr. Bernard.  
"I've been fine," he responded. Diana smothered a smile as she heard his voice pitch up an octave on the last word. Dr. Bernard frowned, obviously noticing the lie.  
"There's no need to lie," the doctor started.  
"I'm _not_ lying," Caine replied through his teeth. Diana smiled at his barely contained anger. Caine had always been easy to irritate and quickly to anger. It was something that entertained her.  
"Seriously, Caine," Dekka grumbled, "Just tell the man how life's been treating you. The faster you do that, the faster we get out of here." Caine glowered at her, his eyes narrowed. His fist clenched and slowly unclenched.  
"My life has _fallen apart_ since the end of the FAYZ." Caine turned back to Dr. Bernard. "Is that what you want to hear, huh?" Dr. Bernard pursed his lips, refusing to reply. He scribbled something down on his clipboard and then pulled out what looked like a pager from his pocket.  
Diana couldn't help but laugh. Caine's eyes were on her instantly.  
"When are you going to realize that _all _of our lives have fallen apart since the FAYZ? That's the reason why we're all here in the first place!" Caine opened his mouth to reply but Diana wasn't finished. She had been holing up her emotions much too long. "You ruined my life Caine! All you cared about was yourself and I was stupid enough to stick with you nearly to the end! It was a good thing I left when I did or I'd probably be dead! I can see why your _own _mother gave you up!" A sudden force slammed into her, throwing her out of her seat and against the wall. An invisible hand wrapped itself around her throat, cutting off her oxygen. Diana could feel her heart pounding in her chest and she could feel her pulse fluttering, desperate for oxygen. She could faintly hear the others yelling. Her vision was blurring with tears.  
Then as suddenly as it had came; the invisible hand disappeared. Diana fell to the floor gasping. She slumped against the wall, rubbing her throat. Dr. Bernard kneeled beside her, asking her if she was all right. She nodded absently, trying to take in the scene around her. The ring of chairs was destroyed, and everyone was on their feet. Caine was pinned to the floor by Sam, who looked ready to blast Caine's head off with a beam of light.  
Diana heard Sam growl, "You never change, do you?

**I'm taking a break from writing Gone fanfiction, but if you're interested I might start writing a fanfic based on the book The Outsiders by S.E. Hinton. **


	3. Chapter 3

_I know its been forever since I updated, but I was struggling with writers block. I'm not sure if I'll update more._

___**Caine's POV**_

"Believe me, brother," Caine snarled, "I've changed. We all have." He struggled to free his arms from under Sam's weight, but Sam straddled him firmly, refusing to let him go.  
"You obviously haven't changed for the better," Sam muttered, hatred gleaming in his eyes. Caine smirked, remembering when the FAYZ wall had come down. He remembered how shocked all the parents were to see a graveyard in the middle of town, of how Sam had been the one to start it. When several people had explained what the hell had been happening inside the FAYZ, everyone was shocked into silence, literally. Caine, Drake and their accomplices had been blamed for the majority of everything that went on in Perdido Beach, and the look everyone gave him after that had made his heart tighten with resentment. He hated himself for the things he had said and done, but everyone seemed to think that he was a cold, ruthless monster that had a heart of stone.  
"Alright, everyone," Dr. Bernard started, "let's all settle back down. Sam, would you please let Caine up." Sam glanced momentarily at the doctor before reluctantly getting to his feet. Caine rose slowly to his feet and glared at Sam before grabbing a chair and positioning it as far from everyone as possible.  
"Thank you," Dr. Bernard said. He glanced sternly at Caine. "And Mr. Soren, if you disrupt this session again, I will have you removed. Is that understood?" Caine smirked inwardly. That was the one thing he wanted; to leave.  
"Yeah, I understand."

_**Diana's POV**_

It had been not even an hour and Caine had already attacked her. She was beginning to think that this therapy session was not going to last much longer. No doubt, there would be another disruption sooner or later. She could tell that Dr. Bernard was anxious after Caine's outburst; he kept fumbling around in his coat pocket for his pager. Diana couldn't blame him though; he had a right to fear Caine. After all, none of them were normal.  
As the session dragged on, she could tell that the others were losing interest in whatever Dr. Bernard was saying. They had that far away look in their eyes, as though they were somewhere deep in their thoughts. Diana sighed heavily and leaned back in her chair.  
Her thoughts were getting the best of her attention when a load of yelling could be heard out in the hall. Everyone else turned towards the commotion. Through the blinds that shielded the door, she could see some orderlies struggling to contain someone. After one had managed to get control, he dragged the person over towards the conference room they were in.  
Diana's heart seized as she saw who was at the door. Drake Merwin. A shiver went up her spine and she had to refrain herself from wrapping her arms around her.  
An orderly opened the door, trying to control a struggling Drake.  
"Your late arrival is here, Dr. Bernard," the orderly said, shoving Drake into the room before closing the door. Dr. Bernard glanced up.  
"Yes, you must be Drake. Please take a seat."  
Drake's eyes scanned the others in the room, resting momentarily on her and Caine and then focusing in on Sam. His lit up with a spark of hatred and the corners of his lips turned up; the beginning of an evil grin. Whatever happens now, Diana thought, it is going to be utter chaos.


End file.
